083114doirryspor
07:56 GT: ~Ryʃpor knockʃ on Doir'ʃ door.~ 07:57 GA: "come in!" 07:58 GT: ~Ryʃpor enterʃ, looking worried. "I think ʃomething may have happened to ʃami."~ 07:59 GA: Dina is passed out on the bed, with a Dina ghost astral thing in the middle of the room. "oh no, what?" 08:01 GT: ~"I'm...not ʃvre, really. Bvt ʃhe'ʃ God Tiered myʃteriovʃly and ʃhe cannot remember doing ʃo, if I heard correctly. In addition, ʃhe'ʃ evidently concerned over...ʃOMETHING. ʃhe talked to me abovt choiceʃ qvite a bit."~ 08:01 GT: ~"Alʃo, it'ʃ really qvite alarming whenever yov do that."~ 08:02 GA: "im practicing, shoosh. okay, so, what, she wont tell you?" 08:02 GA: "glad to hear shes alive. and god tiered no less!" 08:02 GA: "though now shes gonna turn into a horrorterror when we inevitably lose the game, thats not so good." 08:02 GT: ~"I'm alʃo not ʃvre on that. I aʃked her if there waʃ anything ʃhe waʃn't telling me, and the way ʃhe worded her reʃponʃe waʃ - I'm ʃorry, what?"~ 08:03 GA: "oh, yeah, sami said that the horrorterrors are what happens when you can't die but you lose." 08:04 GT: ~"Good GodOʃ. That'ʃ...terrifying, really. I certainly hope that doeʃn't happen to vʃ."~ 08:06 GT: ~"In any caʃe, I don't believe that'ʃ what'ʃ bothering her. Aʃ I ʃaid, her reʃponʃe waʃ worded qvite oddly."~ 08:06 GA: "well, whatd she say?" 08:08 GT: ~"'I can honeʃtly ʃay I have told yov everything I am phyʃically capable of telling yov.'"~ 08:08 GT: ~"Which iʃ very very trovbling indeed."~ 08:08 GA: "then something is keeping her from telling you everything" 08:08 GA: "something, or someone." 08:10 GT: ~"My thovghtʃ exactly, yeʃ. It'ʃ very worrying. I think it likely haʃ ʃomething to do with her God Tiering, for the aforementioned reaʃonʃ."~ 08:10 GA: Dina ghost-shrugs. "okay?" 08:11 GT: ~"That'ʃ all? Jvʃt...'okay?'"~ 08:12 GA: "thats her thing, if she's supposed to do it alone, im not getting involved." 08:13 GT: ~"That...ʃome vnknown force iʃ preventing her from telling vʃ information that may be critical to her - and OVR - ʃvrvival, and yov're ʃimply going to ʃit there becavʃe it'ʃ part of her 'thing'?"~ 08:14 GA: "dude, how many unknown forces do we know?" 08:14 GA: "and how many are super involved with sami?" 08:14 GA: "and what did sami say she was going to do before she left? specifically, who was she researching?" 08:15 GT: ~"I don't know. I waʃn't aware ʃhe had gone anywhere. ʃhe'ʃ been taking an intereʃt in the horrorterrorʃ lately, thovgh, for rather obviovʃ reaʃonʃ..." He trailʃ off. "Oh dear."~ 08:19 GA: "she said she was researching some cocytus dude whos a horrorterror lord of breath, apparently named after that one greek river." 08:22 GT: ~"Perhapʃ it wovld behoove me to do ʃome reʃearch on Cocytvʃ myʃelf, in that caʃe. Libby'ʃ library will likely have more relevant information."~ 08:23 GA: "or just ask libby. 'hey, libby, youre omniscient or something right? what happened to sami?'" 08:25 GT: ~"Thiʃ iʃ a fair point. I'll aʃk her the next chance I get."~ 08:26 GA: "wait a minute" 08:26 GA: "youre PRIME." 08:27 GT: ~"What? Oh, for GodOʃ' ʃake, I keep FORGETTING. Why iʃ a raven like a writing deʃk?"~ 08:27 GA: Dina re-enters her body. "something something i dont remember the answer whatever." 08:28 GT: ~"Jvʃt a ʃide note, apparently the 'never' in the anʃwer iʃ ʃpelled with an 'a'. 'Like raven backwardʃ', apparently."~ 08:28 GT: ~"That'ʃ what ʃami claimʃ, at leaʃt."~ 08:29 GA: "how interestinggggg." 08:30 GT: ~"Well, it'ʃ hardly my favlt I'd only heard the anʃwer orally. ʃpelling iʃn't exactly a concern when one iʃ ʃpeaking face to face."~ 08:32 GA: Dina equips the emoti-visors and :|'s. "riddles are lame." 08:33 GT: ~"And yov lavghed at the 3 in the Morning ʃvit."~ 08:34 GA: "yeah, but im being ironic." 08:35 GT: ~"Ah yeʃ, of covrʃe. ʃilly me." He makeʃ an exaggerated bow. "Forgive me, oh Maʃter of Irony, for I have ʃinned."~ 08:37 GA: "oh shut up, at least i don't look like a girl when im not a girl." 08:37 GT: ~"I detect a note of jealovʃy."~ 08:39 GA: "yeah, dude, you're pulling shit out of your ass. i go guy or girl, not in between." 08:41 GT: ~"Yeʃ, well, at leaʃt I've firmly decided where I ʃtand on the gender ʃpectrvm, Doir, or, terribly ʃorry, iʃ it Dina today?"~ 08:41 GA: She crosses her arms. "you know, ive been dina for like three straight months now. i think i've pretty much decided, dude." 08:43 GT: ~"Oh." He blinkʃ. "Well." He pavʃeʃ. "I have plenty of women'ʃ ovtfitʃ if yov'd like to wear ʃomething other than the armor all the time."~ 08:44 GA: "and, youd know if you were even around lately, i have been wearing something other than the armor, too. er, somethings. just felt like going back to classic today, but i got a dress and bra from meouet, and i can still wear my other clothes pretty easily." 08:44 GA: "though ill totally take those women's outfits yes." 08:45 GA: "heheh, i stripped naked in front of meouet, took some of her clothes, and ran." 08:46 GT: ~"Dear lord. All right, one moment." He rifleʃ throvgh hiʃ ʃylladex.~ 08:47 GA: "wait, why do *you* have women's outfits?" 08:47 GT: ~He blvʃheʃ pvrple. "No reaʃon."~ 08:48 GA: "oh my god, i dont want your outfits if youre doing disgusting shit in them." 08:49 GA: "your clothes wont fit me anyway. you dont got the shape, yo." 08:53 GT: ~"No, oh my GOODNEʃʃ, Dina." He'ʃ bright pvrple. "And excvʃe yov, I moʃt certainly do have 'that ʃhape'."~ 08:54 GA: "pfft, yeah, youre lanky as hell, all yall, only meouet can compete with these cuuuuurves." 08:55 GT: ~"Mm." He decaptchalogveʃ a ʃlinky, wine-dark nvmber. "I ʃvppoʃe yov're not intereʃted in theʃe ovtfitʃ, then. ʃhame."~ 08:56 GA: (( what the diddly fuck is a slinky wine-dark number )) 08:56 GT: ((a dress)) 08:56 GT: ((purpley)) 08:57 GA: "well, even if i wanted it, it would not fit easily on me, dude." 08:57 GA: "that aint how clothes work." 08:59 GT: ~"Well, yov won't know vntil yov try, yov know," he ʃayʃ, povting ʃlightly.~ 09:00 GA: Dina rolls her eyes and takes the dress. "alright, but just so you wont cry." 09:00 GT: ~He heʃitateʃ. "Actvally..." He grinʃ. "Did yov know there'ʃ an entire BOVLEVARD of women'ʃ clothing ʃtoreʃ on LOWAD that'ʃ ripe for the picking?"~ 09:00 GA: "yeah, i think i heard about it a while ago... could we go to it? :o" 09:01 GT: ~The grin widenʃ. "Moʃt definitely."~ 09:02 GA: "i cant go into a clothing store dressed as a gladiator, though." She pulls her armor off, blatantly getting naked in front of Ryspor with the door open and everything. 09:02 GA: "lets see if this actually fits." 09:02 GT: ~Ryʃpor covghʃ and avertʃ hiʃ eyeʃ, going pvrple again.~ 09:03 GA: As Dina puts on the tight-fitting dress, she whispers, "(two down, however many people left on the ark to go. soon everyone will have seen me naked against their will. i am legion.)" 09:05 GT: ~"I'll be entertained to ʃee how yov'll manage it with Libby or ʃcarlet."~ 09:06 GA: "wha how did you hear that. cheater. i was whispering." 09:06 GT: ~"Yov are an abʃolvtely terrible whiʃperer, Dina."~ 09:07 GA: "darn you and your lucky listen checks. bet you rolled a natural twenty. anyway, libbys omniscient, and scarlet and rilset feed my corpse to their plants. probably a clothesless corpse. of dina, too, 'cause i was her then." 09:08 GT: ~"I very mvch dovbt Libby'ʃ omniʃcient, bvt all right."~ 09:08 GA: "i thought that was what she is?" 09:08 GA: "i mean, omniscience seems pretty easy to get." 09:08 GA: "anyway, theres probably cameras all over this ark." 09:09 GT: ~"I don't dovbt it. That'ʃ not exactly trve omniʃcience in my opinion, however."~ 09:09 GA: "and i have walked the halls completely naked. like multiple times. for midnight snacks. i sleep naked too." 09:09 GT: ~"Lovely," he ʃayʃ flatly.~ 09:10 GA: "to be honest, i only sleep naked because telling people i sleep naked is funny." 09:10 GA: "you can ask sami all about that stuff. yeah, thats right, i told sami about my character depth first and more in detail." 09:11 GT: ~"However ʃhall I recover."~ 09:11 GA: "she might even be. my bester friend than you." 09:12 GT: ~He gaʃpʃ, placing a hand on hiʃ cheek in mock affront. "No. It cannot be ʃo!"~ 09:13 GA: She finishes squeezing into the dress, and walks over to her full-body mirror. "oh, arent you just hilarious. see, i told you this thing would barely fit." 09:13 GA: "very pretty though. maybe ill ask maenam to fix it up to be a bit bigger." 09:14 GT: ~"It iʃ qvite nice, yeʃ. It'ʃ the 'Faʃhioniʃta Formal'. I'm ʃvrpriʃed it didn't come ovt more colorfvl, conʃidering itʃ parentʃ."~ 09:15 GA: "its good though, definitely formal looking. very classy." 09:16 GA: She turns to the side and starts checking herself out in the mirror. "aw yeah, lookin good, me. damn. so hot." 09:17 GA: Dina motions to a reddish stain covering one wall that looks vaguelly shaped kind of spiky at the top. "you like my mural?" 09:17 GA: "made it with some rotten jam i found in beaus house a few months ago." 09:18 GT: ~"It'ʃ...intereʃting?" he ʃayʃ heʃitantly.~ 09:19 GA: "yep, i was going for the post-post-modern look. see, that part represents a stain on the wall-" She waves over the whole thing. "- and thats pretty much it. the inspiration was ghandi." 09:20 GT: ~"Very nice. Yov're well on yovr way to a fantaʃtic career."~ 09:21 GA: "yeah im gonna wash it off later i couldnt find a trash can and needed the jar to collect piss." 09:22 GA: She takes out a jar filled with a yellow fluid. "you know, i hit jack with a jar of piss during the battle? my finest moment." 09:23 GA: "when it hit, i yelled, 'three points, you dirty whore!' and then commanded my elves to get slaughtered by him in sacrifice to me." 09:23 GT: ~"That...ʃovndʃ like yov, yeʃ."~ 09:25 GA: She wipes a tear from her face. "such a beautiful moment. so perfectly humorous. my finest stuff, right there." 09:28 GT: ~He patʃ her on the ʃhovlder, not entirely ʃvre what elʃe to do.~ 09:29 GA: "why are you touching me" 09:29 GT: ~He qvickly takeʃ the hand off.~ 09:30 GA: >:? is displayed on the emoti-visors. 09:34 GT: ~"I...waʃn't entirely ʃvre what elʃe to do in the ʃitvation."~ 09:34 GA: "i was ironically crying." 09:35 GT: ~"Oh, hvʃh."~ 09:36 GA: "yknow, im surprised the emoti visors are even working today. ive never gotten them to show anything other than-" They switch to :/ "-this and the straighter version." 09:36 GA: "that questioning face didnt even make sense. mouths dont do that." 09:38 GT: ~"I waʃn't aware it waʃ poʃʃible to alchemize favlty eqvipment."~ 09:38 GA: "i dont think its faulty, i just think its picking up on my inward emote rather than my outward one. which is dumb, because that makes them pretty much useless to me. like, cmon, i dont do anything *but* be mildly displeased inside." 09:39 GT: ~"Ah. Perhapʃ if I tried them on?"~ 09:39 GA: Dina takes them off and hands them over. 09:41 GT: ~He pvtʃ them on. The glaʃʃeʃ flaʃh between :) and D: for a moment before ʃettling on :). "Are they working? They ʃeemed to flicker for a moment."~ 09:41 GA: "youre dumb and you smell terrible?" 09:42 GA: "and your face is real ugly." 09:42 GT: ~They flicker to the >:? face before ʃettling on -_- .~ 09:43 GA: "yeah, they're working fine." 09:44 GA: "okay give em back maybe you fixed them" 09:44 GT: ~"One can bvt hope." He takeʃ them off and giveʃ them back.~ 09:45 GA: She puts them on, and they once again display :/ . "uh, puppies. no, dead puppies. dead babies. sad dead puppies, puppy-crying over their dead siblings and mother because they all just died except the ones crying. um." They stick to :/ . 09:46 GA: "man, i am so emotionally dead." 09:47 GT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ ʃadly at Dina.~ 09:48 GA: She tosses them onto her bed and shrugs. "okay, lets go shopping now." 09:50 GT: ~"All right," he ʃayʃ, mvʃtering a ʃmile, which becomeʃ more genvine aʃ he beginʃ gvʃhing abovt the ʃhopʃ. "Oh, yov jvʃt wait vntil yov ʃee their ʃelection of goodʃ. And all of it free! It'ʃ like a dream come trve."~ 09:51 GA: Dina smiles too. "aw, free? i was hoping to get to rob someplace today!" 09:51 GA: "oh well, guess holding someone hostage with a jar of piss at the ready will have to be incorporated into my *next* shopping spree." 09:52 GT: ~He chvckleʃ aʃ the two of them walk ovt the door and down the hall to the planet room.~ 09:52 GT: ((FADE 2 BLAPCK))